


Two Years

by Duthea



Category: Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duthea/pseuds/Duthea
Summary: Tales of the Abyss AU. Sorey is the Fon Master, Mikleo his former Guardian. Mikleo wants to know why he isn't allowed near Sorey anymore, but the answer he gets is something he never wanted to know.





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the Japanese word for "Fon Master" in Zestiria is the same as "Shepherd" in Abyss? Or at least pronounced the same, not sure about the kanji. Anyway, that's how I got this painful AU idea!

It had been two years.

Two years since he’d had a conversation with Sorey.

As Fon Master Guardian Mikleo, protector, companion and best friend to Fon Master Sorey, he was by his side basically all the time. But suddenly, Sorey’s health, which hadn’t been great since the day he was born, started going worse, and Mikleo was kept away by the doctors. For Sorey’s sake, and for Mikleo’s as well, they said. The few times he was allowed to meet with him, Sorey looked worse every time.

Mikleo felt empty. With Sorey bedridden, every day felt longer, and he spent all his free time praying for Sorey’s health, praying the last time he was allowed to see him wouldn’t be the last.

One day, he got a message. When he heard it, he thought it must’ve been a mistake. But no, everyone said the same. He was demoted. The entire Fon Master Guard was disbanded, and replaced with a single Guardian, a girl named Alisha.

And everyone in the former Fon Master Guard was forbidden from meeting the Fon Master.

Mikleo fought and demanded to see Sorey, tried to sneak to see him, to rush for him whenever he saw him, but was always stopped.  
Sorey would smile to him sadly, and say sorry.

What he never did was tell his guards to let Mikleo pass, to allow him near. He’d turn away and go about his business, Alisha nearly always by his side, leaving Mikleo behind.

At the very least, Mikleo thought as he watched him go, Sorey was healthy again.

Mikleo’s skills were still recognized by the Order, and he was promoted into a God-General soon. Mikleo had hoped his new title would give him access to the Fon Master’s room, but no such luck. Instead, he got sent out of Daath, and away from Sorey, more often than ever.

Now, Mikleo stood in the Tartarus, staring at a closed door.

The God-Generals had gone rogue, separated from the Order. Their orders had been to capture the Fon Master.

And now, the man was held captive in the room in front of Mikleo. All he needed to do was to open the door, and finally, after all this time… Sorey would be there, away from his guards, no choice but to talk to Mikleo.

And Mikleo needed answers. 

He took a deep breath, released it, and pushed the door open.

And there Sorey was, sitting at a simple wooden table, in the room containing very little else. Hearing the door open, he turned, and as soon as he saw Mikleo, he stood up to face him.

“General Mikleo,” Sorey said. The title hurt.

“Sorey,” Mikleo said, making it clear he was speaking to him as a person.

Mikleo had so much to say, two years worth, but standing there and staring Sorey in the eyes, he couldn’t think of where to start.

“You look well,” he finally said, because it was true. Sorey’s sickness never faded completely, but he had color on his face and was standing straight, so he was at least having a better day.

(If he’s this healthy he’ll be able to perform the Daathic artes they needed him for with no problem. Mikleo hated that this thought came to him.)

“Thank you,” Sorey said, a small smile appearing on his face. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it.”

“Of course it has,” Mikleo said, and the dam broke open. “It’s been two years, Sorey, two years I haven’t been able to talk to you, or even go near you, and I don’t even know why! Nobody ever told me- You didn’t tell me- I’ve been wondering, all this time, if I did something wrong, or- if it’s something out of your control, or- I’ve thought of so many reasons, but- I just- I wanted to see you, Sorey! All I wanted was to talk to you, to be with you, just like we always did, but- Why, Sorey? Why couldn’t I? Please, just tell me why!”

Sorey’s expression was a mild, pained frown, and Mikleo hated it. The Sorey from when they were alone together was livelier, more honest, more expressive. Why was he using his public face now?

“I’m sorry,” Sorey said, bowing his head. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?!” Mikleo demanded.

Sorey kept his head bowed silently, and just as Mikleo was about to ask for answers again, Sorey spoke up.

“I’m sorry. It’s not you. This is something I can’t tell anyone.”

“You can’t tell…?” Mikleo repeated, his mind racing over the phrasing and the possibilities it implied. “Are you not allowed to tell?”

Sorey looked up, meeting Mikleo’s eyes, then nodded, silent.

“Are you being blackmailed?” Mikleo pressed onward. He’d heard the rumors that the Fon Master was no longer the one in charge, but he’d thought there was no way Sorey would let that happen.

Sorey avoided Mikleo’s eyes and didn’t answer.

“You can’t answer that?” Mikleo asked.

“I’m sorry, Mikleo,” Sorey said quietly. “It wasn’t my decision. I would’ve kept you as my Guardian, if I could’ve…”

A weight fell off of Mikleo’s heart. So Sorey still wanted him around… Of course, this wasn’t all good news. The fact that somebody had Sorey under their thumb to this extent had horrible implications, but at the very least, all those sleepless nights Mikleo had wondered what he’d done to make Sorey hate him… He could forget all of that now.

“So somebody else is giving you orders, then,” Mikleo said.

Sorey nodded.

“And they want you to be kept away from all of your friends and former guardians,” Mikleo continued.

Sorey nodded. His face was emotionless, and Mikleo felt ashamed he’d spent all this time feeling sorry for himself. He had no idea what exactly had happened, but it had clearly affected Sorey deeply and he’d been forced to deal with it all alone.

“Sorey, look at me,” Mikleo said gently, and Sorey looked, mild surprise on his face. “I don’t know what happened, but you’re not alone, all right? I’m with you. Even if we can’t see each other, even if we’re not allowed to meet each other… I’m on your side. And we’ll always be best friends. Remember that, okay?”

“Mikleo…” Sorey said, sounding awed, and his eyes were just slightly wide. Mikleo hated whatever happened that muted Sorey’s expressions like that. “Really…?”

“Really,” Mikleo said with a smile. “I love you, Sorey.”

Sorey looked upset at hearing that, his face twisting like he wanted to cry. His lower lip trembled as he tried to say something, and Mikleo felt bad that this was the most honest show of emotion he’d gotten out of Sorey.

“It’s okay,” Mikleo said, seeing how Sorey was trying to hold back his tears. “It’s okay, you can cry. It’s just me here.”

Sorey kept trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, and Mikleo sighed and stepped closer, drawing Sorey to him. Sorey tensed at first, and Mikleo guided his head to rest on Mikleo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back.

“It’s okay,” Mikleo whispered, drawing soothing circles on Sorey’s back, and the Fon Master slowly relaxed and sobbed, letting his tears wet Mikleo’s shoulder. Hesitantly, Sorey’s hands found Mikleo’s sides and grabbed onto his clothes for support.

Sorey had grown taller, Mikleo thought, caressing Sorey’s hair. He’d missed so much. Sorey’s body felt unfamiliar against his now.

Eventually, Sorey drew back, face wet with tears, and Mikleo dug out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Sorey’s tears, like he’d done so many times before. The Fon Master couldn’t show up with tear marks in public, after all.

“I- I could do that myself,” Sorey protested.

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Mikleo said, sticking the handkerchief back in his pocket.

“…Thank you,” Sorey said, looking down.

“Hey, that’s what I used to be here for,” Mikleo said, offering his fist to Sorey for their usual fistbump.

Sorey stared at it, for a moment too long, and raised his fist hesitantly, and…

 

…softly bumped their knuckles together.

 

“Ah,” Sorey said, seeing Mikleo’s expression. “I did it wrong, didn’t I?”

 

Mikleo stared at him in disbelief. Thoughts he didn’t want to think thundered in his mind.

“You’re… Are you even Sorey?” Mikleo asked, but that was ridiculous, that couldn’t be true, say it’s not true, Sorey.

 

Sorey looked down, drawing his fist to his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Mikleo said. “You’re lying- If you’re not Sorey, who- where is he? Where’s Sorey?”

The stranger in front of Mikleo looked at him with green eyes, hesitated, then opened his mouth.

 

“Fon Master Sorey died two years ago. I’m a replica of him.”

 

Two years ago.

 

No, that’s not- That can’t be.

 

It’d make sense, but. No.

No, no. No no nononono NO

 

no

 

“Sorey’s dead,” Mikleo echoed hollowly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sorey said. No, it wasn’t Sorey.

“How? Why?” Mikleo demanded, then shook his head. “No, I know… He’s… he’s always been sick…” his voice hitched and shook as he trailed off, eyes stinging. The replica of Sorey turned into a blur in front of his eyes.

“…His death was scored,” the blur said. “There was no replacement Fon Master. They turned to fomicry… to have a Fon Master.”

“Why?!” Mikleo demanded. “If all they needed was a puppet on the throne that looked like him! Why did they…! Why did they have to make you… Why… Why couldn’t they just…”

Why couldn’t they just let Sorey die in peace and let me know he’s dead, Mikleo thinks and buries his face in his hands, sobbing. Sorey… Sorey was gone, and he… he’d never even known, he never suspected this replica was anything but Sorey… This was why they didn’t let him near. So he wouldn’t find out. So nobody would find out the Fon Master was a fake.

“Mikleo…” Sorey’s voice spoke near his ear and the weight of a hand settled on Mikleo’s shoulder. He looked up to see Sorey’s face right in front of his, looking at him in concern.

Sorey’s face. Sorey’s voice.

Sorey was dead.

Mikleo swung at the fake, his fist connecting with the face and sending him stumbling to the ground with a startled cry. Mikleo’s shoulders heaved, his breathing was heavy, and he blinked his tears out of his eyes angrily.

“Don’t touch me! You… you fake…” Mikleo straightened his back, glaring down at the replica that dragged itself up to a sitting position, touching its face with a wince.

“You… replica…” Mikleo breathed out. “Who decided to make you? Sorey would never… He’d never agree to something as inhuman as… fomicry!” he gritted his teeth. “Sorey was forced to go through… torture like that…” Mikleo screwed his eyes shut, remembering the reports on fomicry experiments he’d read, and the horrors they clinically explained putting people through. “Just to create you! A puppet for them to order around to trick people into thinking Sorey is still…”

The tears kept dripping off of his jaw, and he wiped his face again and again, trying to stop them from falling.

“I’m so sorry, Mikleo,” the replica said from the ground.

“Don’t call me that!” Mikleo screamed and kicked it. His foot connected with the replica’s shoulder and it gasped in pain as it fell to the floor. It glanced at Mikleo and shut its eyes, holding up its arms to protect its head, sprawled on the ground.

Why did it have to look like Sorey…

The door swung open, and Rose appeared.

“Mikleo! What happened-” her voice died down as she took in the scene in front of her eyes. 

Mikleo wiped his tears the best he could, not looking her way. He took one last look at the replica and turned away, heart hurting, and walked to Rose.

“Mikleo, man…” Rose said, looking at the replica and then at Mikleo, looking cross. “You’re the one who said we shouldn’t hurt the Fon Master, and then you do it yourself. I mean, what the heck? We all did our best to be careful, just for you!”

She sounded like she was trying to be flippant and lightly offended, but Mikleo could tell she was worried.

“It doesn’t matter,” Mikleo said. “All we need to do is do our mission. We need to bring the Fon Master to the Sephiroth and have him undo the seal. Nothing else matters.”

He stepped past her, ignoring her stare. He saw her approach the replica from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. There’s no need to share this with everybody. The fact that the Fon Master was a replica… It didn’t need to be spread around.

All that mattered was that they destroyed the Score. The Score that took Sorey away.


End file.
